penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Milil
Description Milil (pronounced mil-LILL), also known as the One Who Watches While Music is Alive and the Guardian of Singers and Troubadours, is a neutral exarch of Oghma. She is depicted in religious art and song as a handsome female human or elf with a charismatic manner and a haunting, melodic voice. She is venerated by human, elf, and half-elf, bards. Milil often manifests as haunting music, particularly in clearing deep in woodlands. She appears as a wordless, lone female voice soaring through the air where no singer can be seen. More often, Milil manifests as a radiance surrounding a bard, storyteller, or epic poet in the throes of inspiration—a sight always heralding a performance that moves an audience to tears, blind obedience, enthusiastic offerings of money, or whatever else the performer desires them to do. Realm Milil has a grand outdoor amphitheater which sits on a cliff side of Mount Celestia. Known as Starfall Theater. Personality At times, Milil draws the image of two dancing hollyphants in the air in glowing yellow lines or in ink (that appears from nowhere) on parchment to signify her approval. This seems to indicate her delight in watching such creatures dance to her music. She has a great love of performances of all kinds. Milil often places helpful visions (mental pictures of the whereabouts of treasure, lost loved ones, or directions overland) in the mind of a singer or musician who pleases her. History To be researched Relationships Milil serves Oghma. She is on friendly terms with powerful gods like Mystra and has respect for Leira for the illusions they craft. Worshipers Clergy Clerics of Milil, or Sorlyns as they are called, pray for spells upon awakening at sunrise, calling out to the Lady of Song with the Song of Praise, which is also sung after every victory in battle or great thing that benefits them. Some clerics multiclass as bards. An order of paladins called the Harmonious Order venerates Milil. This group of personable and swaggering paladins encourages bards to accompany them to create ballads based on their exploits. Orders * Harmonious Order Temples Temples to Milil often tend to be located in places where music can travel far. The high temple to Milil is located in Everwind, due to it's location on a mountain overlooking a valley as well as the proximity to many college of bards. Alithrya Temples * Cantomer Temples * Ezora Temples * Laikka Temples * Everwind Northern Chain Temples * Southern Chain Temples * Yedria Temples * Dogma Those following Milil feel music can touch the very soul. All different types of performances are revered, however most often music will be incorporated into them. Disguises and illusions are not frowned upon due to many performances using different costumes to enhance their impact. Rites All Rites to Milil involve music to some degree. Most are held in open areas where the music and song can travel far. Some of the larger rites tend to involve week long parties.Category:Common Pantheon Category:Culture God Category:Neutral God Category:Lesser God